This invention relates to technical marking, in particular for a vehicle, and particularly for an aircraft or spacecraft.
It has as its first object a device for the affixing of a visual marking on a surface to be marked of a rigid support that is ready for use; for a second object a collection of such devices; for a third object a kit for the affixing of at least one visual marking on at least one surface to be marked of at least one rigid support comprising such a device; and for a fourth object a process for using such a device.